wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:City Arcade manager/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121214054601
Hiya! This has nothing to do with this page, but I was trying to put this little one-shot where not a lot of people would see it... :/ "Hi Doc!" WordGirl greeted her friend, upon flying into the laboratory at super-speed. He turned and smiled at her. "Hey! How's it going?" "Great!" she replied, walking over to the table he was working at. The professor was always inventing (or cooking) something or another. "What kind of gadget are you making today?" she asked, peering at the random stuff on the table. "Eh, not sure. Whatever seems like it would be cool to make out of this stuff, I guess." WordGirl smiled. "Nice..." she said, seemingly expectant of something. Prof. Boxleitner seemed a little fidgety as well. "So..." he began, a little awkwardly. WordGirl smiled, knowing what was coming. "Guess what?" he asked. "What?" she replied casually. "Well..." Steven said, "Remember what today is?" WordGirl pretended to think about it for a minute. "Hm... something important, I recall..." she said, failing pretty miserably in her attempt not to smile. The professor didn't seem to notice. "...Not that important, I guess..." he replied quietly, trying not to sound disappointed. Did she really forget? As soon as he looked away, WordGirl grinned happily and winked at the Narrator and audience. She dashed away in a flash of light. Steven was lost in thought for a moment, but then saw out of the corner of his eye that his friend wasn't there. He turned and looked around. "Hey, where'd you go?" Suddenly WordGirl and Huggy jumped out from behind a large box, and the Narrator joined them in yelling: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" "Whoa!" Steven exclaimed, almost falling over the chair he was standing next to in surprise. He straightened up and brushed himself off, then smiled at them. "Aw, you remembered!" he said, beaming. WordGirl laughed and Huggy made some squeaking sounds. "Of course we remembered, did you really think we would forget your birthday?" Prof. Boxleitner grinned sheepishly. "Er, maybe..." he admitted. They laughed. "No offense to WordGirl, of course," began the Narrator, "but she wasn't really very convincing..." WordGirl giggled. "Yeah, it was SO hard to not smile the whole time!" Huggy squeaked, and WordGirl translated: "...He says I'm awful at that sort of thing... thanks a lot, Huggy..." she said, frowning playfully at the monkey, who squeaked innocently. Steven smiled at his friends. "I made some cookies today!" he announced, causing Huggy's face to light up. "What do you say we celebrate with some snacks? All this excitement is making me hungry." WordGirl rolled her eyes, smiling. "Oh Doc, inventing makes you hungry, teaching makes you hungry, experimenting makes you hungry, writing makes you hungry, scrapbooking makes you hungry (here the Narrator asked: "Scrapbooking?), talking makes you hungry, having a snack makes you hungry..." The professor laughed embarrassedly. "What?" he asked, causing everyone to giggle (or squeak). After a minute Captain Huggyface screeched annoyedly. Everyone looked at him, and WordGirl translated: "He says that we should stop talking and go eat the cookies now..." Everyone burst out laughing again when Dr. Boxleitner was the first one in the kitchen getting the cookies (even before a certain monkey), and they laughed even harder at Huggy's face in response to that. WordGirl patted the monkey pilot's head. "Oh Huggy, we're just kidding. We'll make sure you get plenty of cookies, okay?" she offered, to which he nodded enthusiastically. The trio smiled as they served the warm, delicious-smelling chocolate chip cookies. "Hey!" protested the Narrator as they began to eat. "Don't I get some too?" WordGirl smiled. "Of course! Here." she said, flying up with one. Crunching sounds were heard, and she flew back down (just in time to swipe the tray from Huggy and the Doc, who were busy eating most of the cookies). As they ate, they discussed usual things: What random criminal WordGirl had brought to jail that day, how the Professor's inventions were coming along, which was better: Making cookies or eating the cookie dough, etc. Until WordGirl brought up some startling news. "Hey Doc?" she asked. "Mm?" he replied, mouth full of cookie. He stopped and held up his yellow-gloved hand, smiling sheepishly. Finally, he swallowed and laughed a little. "Sorry," he apologized. "I like cookies!" WordGirl grinned and rolled her eyes. "Trust me. We know." she answered, pretending to sound bored. She then smiled and said, "Anyways, I was wondering..." "What?" replied Steven, almost taking a big bite out of the cookie he was holding, but then thought better of it. "Is anything wrong?" he asked, a look of concern in his eyes. "No, nothing's wrong..." she said hesitantly. Huggy raised an eyebrow and squeaked, then taking another cookie. "Well," she began again. "It's you're birthday, and I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything..." "Aw, it's fine!" he replied. "This is even better than presents: Spending time with my friends and eating these delicious cookies!" "Agreed!" the Narrator said. "Yum, these are really good!" "Thanks!" Prof. Boxleitner said. "Anyways," WordGirl tried to continue. "I thought maybe, since you're like, the only person who I could trust with this..." she paused, biting her lip nervously. Huggy gaped and squeaked alarmedly. Steven smiled a little, touched by her words. "Really?" he asked, looking at her inquiringly. WordGirl nodded, ignoring the protests of a certain alien monkey and omnipresent voice. "So..." she began. "Would you... maybe..." she stopped and took a deep breath. "Liketoknowmysecretidentity?" I'll try to write the rest soon! Hope you ('you' preferably being someone I know at least) liked it! Sorry it's really cheesy, but hey, I'm tired... ~TheLivingMe